


He was wrong

by NarcissisticAsshole



Series: There's no turning back from a path carved in stone [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole
Summary: Perhaps it was Eret’s screams that brought him back from his trance.Perhaps it was the way his hands trembled from when he helped take down L’manburg’s wall.Or maybe it was Wilbur’s shocked face as he was exiled from the nation he’d helped build and had fought for.(Aka my excuse to write Fundy and Eret angst)
Series: There's no turning back from a path carved in stone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966168
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	He was wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i wrote this in twenty minutes and liked it. It was absolutely totally based on when Fundy burns the flag off, but a bit more dramatic xD

Perhaps it was Eret’s screams that brought him back from his trance.

Perhaps it was the way his hands trembled from when he helped take down L’manburg’s wall.

Or maybe it was Wilbur’s shocked face as he was exiled from the nation he’d helped build and had fought for.

Either way, it all ended with the same result: the events that had taken place during the last few days came crashing down to him. Suddenly, he realised the seriousness of the situation at hand. The empty feeling that had taken control of him was gone, and now nothing protected him from the mess that was his current state of mind.

Eret’s voice was relegated to the background as he took in everything he’d done and hadn’t done in the past few days. He barely paid attention to the other man as he screamed at him, with furrowed eyebrows and a furious demeanour. The man had always been a mystery to him. Even before he betrayed L’manburg, he’d always been shrouded in fog and his motivations had always been obscure. It was a wonder how he had even been let into the revolution to begin with, but somehow it happened anyways.

“-ter everything they’ve done for you, you just turned your back on them like they meant nothing to you!”

He let out a choked sob. 

“Eret, i-”

“You’re sorry? You think saying that will change anything?”

“No, i-”

“It wasn’t enough for you, wasn’t it? You just had to burn down the flag of your country, the one thing left of the old days.”

“Listen to me Eret, i-”

“For what!? Petty revenge!? You think that matters anymore? You bastard, you-”

“Eret.”

Fundy felt the tears leave his eyes. He felt his whole body weak, his mind a mess and his eyes filled with tears.

He felt arms holding him tight, and embraced the other despite the pain it brought him.

“Ohh Fundy… what have you done…?”

The unthinkable.

The impossible.

The most stupid decision ever.

(He thought he could do it all alone.)

(He was wrong.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12pm it's late just take this xD
> 
> Here's the [LINK](https://discord.gg/ju4CnJaZzg) to a MCYT server where you can meet other artists and writers such as myself!


End file.
